Twilight's Discovery
by mlphorrorfanfic
Summary: A quick story about what happens when they try to murder twilight sparkle


Twilights discovery

After many months of Pinkamena and Fluttershy working together, killing off innocent ponies for money and sometimes just for fun, they ran into one particular pony that would change everything, forever…

"So who have we got today?" Murdershy asked, while eating some muffins for a midday snack. Pinkamena thought for a while, and then quickly went over to the list to check. "Hmm, number 57" she said, looking at the list of names "that's twilight sparkle". They both agreed that it would be a shame killing one of their close friends, but then set off to Ponyville to try and think of a way to capture her.

Twilight, at this time, was busy studying a few books princess celestia had given her, and didn't notice when Pinkie or Flutters came into her room, holding a plate with a few apples, and smiling like their normal selves. "Twilight?" flutters asked quietly "we brought you some food, as we thought you would not have much time to eat." Twilight was very grateful for this plate of food, and so she put down her books, and started to eat the apples given to her by what she thought was her friends. As she bit into the first apple, she noticed something wrong with the taste, and after a few seconds, she began to feel drowsy. The last thing she remembered was Pinkamena and Murdershy, laughing manically behind her

Hours passed, and she woke up tied to a wooden bench by her hoofs. She looked around, only to see Murdershy and Pinkamena towering over her. "You deal with her" Pinkamena said "I have some idiot called Ellis who tried snooping around with a camera, which gives me a good opportunity to test out some mining explosives." Murdershy nodded her head, and watched as Pinkamena left the room. She then picked up her signature butchers knife, and walked over to twilight. Twilight saw the look in her eyes, so instead of trying to talk to her, she used magic. Suddenly Murdershy collapsed to the floor, remembering all the fun and happy times they had together. Images of them working together, having fun and twilight helping Fluttershy out with her problems. Murdershy then shook her head, lifter her knife, then brought it down heavily on twilight.

Instead of hitting her, she cut the ropes, and freed twilight from her bindings. "I'm so sorry twilight" she cried out, letting a single tear roll down her cheek" twilight said it was ok, and that they had to escape. "Follow me" Fluttershy said, now changed back from evil to good, as they ran off down a dimly lit passage way. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Pinkamena screamed, as Fluttershy and twilight ran into her. Twilight stood in front of Fluttershy, and used the same magic she had on Pinkamena, but it was no good, as Pinkamena's heart had grown too dark. Fluttershy raised her knife to Pinkamena, and told twilight to run. Twilight ran at full speed, not looking back as her old friends battled with each other. Pinkamena swung her long machete at Fluttershy, but it was blocked by her butcher's knife. Crying as she did so, she kicked Pinkamena feet from under her, and then made a wide swing with her knife. Pinkamena rolled out of the way and to her feet. And then she began to run at full speed after twilight, knowing what would happen if she managed to escape. Fluttershy followed.

Pinkamena had been doing this for years, and quickly caught up with twilight, as she had ran into a dead end. Pinkamena sealed the door, locking her in the small corridor with no escape. She then turned to face Fluttershy, but far too slowly. She took a knife blow to her foreleg, but acted as if nothing had happened. She the grabbed Fluttershy by the throat, and smashed her face into a wall knocking her out. She then turned back to the corridor twilight was locked in, and opened the door.

Twilight had just enough energy left in her for one final spell, and teleported back to her home in Ponyville. As soon as she stopped shaking, she shouted for spike to take a letter, informing the princess on who the killer really was, and that Fluttershy was in danger. At once the princess appeared by her faithful student's side, and saw how troubled she was. Twilight explained everything, about how Pinkamena had twisted Fluttershy, about how they abducted her, and about how she found out that Pinkamena had killed over twenty ponies in Ponyville, including Danny and ells, some of the new ponies that had moved here. They had just one problem though, how on earth were they ever going to find Pinkamena's dungeon?

People searched for months, every nook and every cranny, but Pinkamena was never seen. Which was strange, seeing as ponies were still going missing.


End file.
